


Always Invited

by faequeentitania



Series: Beyond the Diner [2]
Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT4, Open Relationships, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: He was considering asking them what they wanted for breakfast when the familiar sound of Katie moaning hit his ears. Another sound, this time Michael, and a flush crept over Daniel’s face. He knew that sound, that was the sound Michael made when he had his face buried between Katie’s thighs.





	Always Invited

**Author's Note:**

> I already regret writing this series out of canonical order.
> 
> This one takes place right after [Four Creepy Hidden Truths Behind Popular Scary Stories](https://youtu.be/uAR1fp1tbds).

Unsurprisingly, they completely failed to tell any sort of scary stories after the inevitable meta conversation about scary stories. Which was fine, really; Daniel could do without jumping at every little noise and twig snap that happened during the night.

They had just bullshitted and joked around instead, which was much better, in his opinion, and made cuddling up in their tent afterwards feel relaxed and content. They had all chipped in to get a giant air mattress, and it stretched over almost the entirety of the tent’s floor, making the whole thing feel like a cozy little den.

It had been easy to fall asleep; the natural quiet all around them, the warmth of having Soren spooning up against his back and Katie curled against his chest, with Michael on her other side, his long arm stretched over all of them.

Daniel was the first one awake the next morning, as he always was. He didn’t mind, it was peaceful to just listen to the sound of his bed partners breathing, the click and chirp of the campground, the wind in the trees.

Sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder if he was stuck in some kind of elaborate dream. The fact that he was even allowed in this bed at all was still something he couldn’t quite wrap his head around; he expected to be kicked out or to wake up at any moment, alone and unwanted in his own bed with this whole thing as nothing but a fantasy.

Soren sighed and shifted in his sleep, pressing closer to Daniel’s back, and Daniel’s face flushed as he realized that Soren’s morning hardness was pressing against his ass. That was something he was still getting used to as well; remembering that two out of his three bedfellows dealt with morning wood too.

Michael’s solution usually involved blowjobs, which Daniel could never complain about, and his face heated a little more as he thought about the previous weekend; when he had woken up to one such blowjob.

 _No,_ he told his dick authoritatively as it thickened with the hope of a repeat performance.

He put it out of his head, concentrating instead on a project he had been thinking about for Cracked.

When his bladder demanded that he get up, he wiggled out from between Soren and Katie as subtly as he could, which wasn’t super subtle considering the air mattress. He apologized in a quiet whisper, and they both waved him off as they moved closer together to make up for the warmth he was taking with him.

It was a gorgeous morning. Cool, but with a promise of heating up later and bright blue skies. Daniel tugged his jacket on and stepped into his shoes as he stepped out of the tent, taking deep breaths of the cool, crisp air happily. He wander away to relieve himself, then returned to the campsite and sat down with a sigh. Another lungful of clean air before he reached for the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out the notebook he had tucked away.

He took advantage of the quiet to brainstorm, and jotted down ideas as they came into his brain. Sketches, articles, tidbits of jokes. Whatever flowed from his pen.

A solid hour of peace, just writing and listening to the ambient noise around him, before he heard the rustle of movement inside the tent. He tucked the notebook away, satisfied with the filled pages, and was considering asking them what they wanted for breakfast when the familiar sound of Katie moaning hit his ears.

Another sound, this time Michael, and a flush crept over Daniel’s face. He knew that sound, that was the sound Michael made when he had his face buried between Katie’s thighs.

Immediately, the mental image of exactly that sprang into his head, and his blush deepened.

Should he be listening to this? Did they know he was still sitting out there, that he could hear them?

He should get up and go for a walk or something until they were done. They would have invited him if they wanted him around for this, right?

He told his body to move, to get up and wander away for a while, but another soft moan made his muscles freeze up in embarrassment.

“Right there,” Katie said softly, and Daniel couldn’t stop his brain from conjuring up the image of her arching and squirming as Michael worked his tongue against her clit. She gasped, and he imagined her gripping Michael’s hair tightly as her thighs started to tremble.

He had to hold his breath and close his eyes when the unmistakable sound of her coming reached his ears, and he gripped his throbbing cock through his sweatpants before he could stop himself. He barely managed to hold back a moan as he palmed his insistent hard on, breathing out in a quick huff instead.

The sound of a kiss and a little hum that was unquestionably Soren, and then-

“Dan! It’s cool if voyeurism is your thing, but it’s definitely better if you’re actually in here to watch.”

Daniel’s heart leapt into his throat, and Soren chortled at Michael’s statement.

“Michael, he’s like a baby deer, easily startled. You’re gonna make him bolt.”

Humiliation burned up Daniel’s face and ears, and he seriously did consider bolting when he heard the sound of the tent being unzipped.

A sharp tug on his sleeve made him jump, and he tweaked the muscles in his neck with how fast he jerked his head around.

Soren grinned at him, shirtless and with a delicate flush across his sharp cheekbones and chest.

“Get in here, nerd,” Soren chortled, tugging on his sleeve again, and Daniel didn’t know how to refuse.

Soren zipped up the tent behind him, and Daniel gasped in fright when he was suddenly grabbed, Michael manhandling him and pulling Daniel’s back against his front.

“Welcome to the party,” Michael purred against his ear, pulling Daniel onto his lap, and Soren chortled again as he tugged Daniel’s shoes off for him.

“I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop earlier,” Daniel felt compelled to say, fidgeting in Michael’s lap and getting even more flustered at the feel of Michael’s hard dick pressing against his ass, “I just... I was gonna... I didn’t think...”

“We were waiting for you to join us, dummy,” Michael nipped his ear, and Daniel jerked his head away in surprise, “How long were you gonna sit out there with a stiffy?”

Michael’s hand slid into Daniel’s lap, and Daniel gasped as Michael stroked him through his sweatpants, giving a tight squeeze that made pleasure pang through his insides.

“Until you were done,” Daniel squeaked, “Didn’t think I was invited.”

“You’re always invited, you goober,” Michael laughed, and even Soren and Katie were looking at him like he was a moron, “Honestly, Daniel, why wouldn’t you be invited?”

“I dunno...” Daniel mumbled, and Soren crawled forward to plant a kiss to his mouth firmly.

“If you don’t want to, that’s a different story,” Katie said gently, and Soren pulled away from the kiss, the both of them looking at her where she was propped up on her elbows on the air mattress, “You don’t have to just because we are. But you’re always invited.”

“Right,” Soren agreed, his hands rubbing Daniel’s knees warmly, “What she said.”

“Right,” Daniel breathed with a little nod, and Michael nipped his ear again, “Ow, Michael, cut it out!”

Michael snickered and stroked his thumb over the head of Daniel’s dick, and he and Soren shared an exasperated look.

“Soren was just about to give Katie a ride on his disco stick,” Michael purred against the back of Daniel’s neck instead, and a little shiver slid across his skin, “Wanna watch?”

Soren rolled his eyes, but he was also smirking, and Daniel let out a quick breath and tried to sound casual, “Sure.”

“Stop phrasing it like that,” Katie nudged at Michael’s knee with her foot, “you make everything so weird.”

“All part of my charm,” Michael said confidently, “You love it, K, don’t lie.”

Katie snorted and rolled her eyes, and Soren gave Daniel’s knees another gentle rub before letting go and crawling onto the air mattress with her, “I’d love for you to be quiet right now, Michael. That’s what I’d love.”

“Ooohhh, can’t keep it up if someone’s talking, got it. Footnoted, Soren, no worries.”

Soren flipped Michael off over his shoulder as he ignored him in favor of kissing Katie.

It was a pretty picture. Katie was still in her sleep shirt, the hem of it bunched up her belly haphazardly, and she rubbed her naked legs together as the two of them kissed leisurely.

Daniel tracked the path of Soren’s hand down her side and to her hip, watched the gentle way Soren’s thumb rubbed against her hip bone, and she tangled her fingers in his hair with a little moan.

“It’s dumb how pretty they are,” Michael murmured quietly against his ear, and Daniel had to agree.

The muscles in Soren’s back flexed as he moved, shifting over her more fully, and Katie’s hands traced down his back until they could shove the elastic waist of his pajamas down the swell of his ass.

“You and your fucking back dimples,” he heard Katie mumble, thumbing the very back dimples she was talking about before sliding a little lower to squeeze Soren’s ass, and Soren chuckled lowly in amusement.

Michael was still stroking Daniel’s dick, slow and steady over the fabric of his sweatpants, and Daniel gave a little groan when his cock throbbed in Michael’s hand.

“Yeah,” Michael agreed softly, grinding his hips up against Daniel’s ass insistently, and Daniel let out a shaky breath.

Katie gasped breathily after a moment, and Daniel finally noticed that Soren’s hand had moved from Katie’s hip to between her legs, and Daniel was shamefully enamoured with the way she spread her knees, her thighs trembling.

She looked at him over Soren’s shoulder, her eyes heavy lidded and pleasure glazed as Soren kissed his way down her neck, and Michael let out a shivery breath against Daniel’s shoulder as his hand squeezed Daniel’s dick from base to tip through his pants.

“Fuckin’-” Daniel panted, shoving Michael’s hand out of the way so he could push the sweatpants down, and Michael chuckled as he brought his hand up to his own mouth and spit noisily, making Daniel cringe.

It made the next stroke of his hand go easier though, and Daniel gave a breathy moan.

The crinkle of a condom wrapper refocused him on Soren and Katie, and she bit her lip as she rolled the latex down Soren’s shaft steadily.

The air mattress rocked as Soren tried to get on his knees between her legs, and they all laughed for a moment; like they had all suddenly remembered that they were having sex on an air mattress in the middle of the woods.

“Really hope this thing doesn’t pop, or we’re in for an uncomfortable rest of the weekend,” Katie giggled, and Soren bent over to rub his face against her still-clothed breasts with a chuckle.

“Fuck that, we’d go home,” he said against her, and she giggled again and stroked his hair, scratching her nails against his scalp gently.

“No roughing it for you, pretty boy?” she teased, then squeaked when he hooked his elbows under her knees and hoisted her up with a sarcastic smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m like a BMW, Katie. Nothing but a smooth-” Katie gasped as he guided himself inside her slowly, “-luxurious ride.”

Katie giggled again as he seated himself completely inside her, then bit her lip with a sultry look, “Show me.”

Soren rolled his hips and Katie moaned, her arms going up to grasp the pillow, and Daniel swallowed rapidly as his mouth went dry.

“Goddamnit,” Michael groaned breathily against the back of Daniel’s neck, and Daniel gave an answering groan. That about summed it up, yes.

It was like a live porno, but ten times better, watching Soren and Katie have sex while Michael stroked him in rhythm with Soren’s hips. In fact it was hypnotizing, watching the way Katie arched and panted and the muscles in Soren’s beautiful back flex and shift with every thrust.

“You gonna let me do that sometime?” Michael asked breathily, pressing a messy kiss behind Daniel’s ear, and Daniel’s belly clenched.

“Would be kind of hard to do, since I don’t have a vagina,” Daniel quipped back instead of analysing the way his cock pulsed in Michael’s hand.

Michael laughed and bit at Daniel’s neck teasingly, and Daniel was mortified at the way he seemed to be hardwired for that to send a pleasurable jolt directly down to his dick, “I dunno, I’m not always sure about that. But your ass will do just fine too.”

Michael was absolutely grinning, he could tell, and Daniel shook his head with a little huff.

Katie chose that moment to release the pillow, one of her hands reaching down to rub her clit and the other reaching for Soren; trailing up his arm and tugging him down to kiss her.

Michael was grinding hard against his ass and Daniel was trembling, clenching his hands in the fabric of Michael’s soft Pac-Man pajama pants and wanting to come.

Soren’s fluid thrusts quickened, and he released one of Katie’s legs to thumb a nipple through her sleep shirt, making her whine softly against his mouth.

She was close, Daniel could see it in the tension in her calves, and the shallow, breathless way she was panting.

“You wanna come with her?” Michael asked huskily, thumbing his cock head, and Daniel squirmed with a gasp.

“Fuck, please,” he rasped, and Michael’s fingers dug sharply into his chest as the hand on his cock quickened and tightened.

Soren’s thrusts got sharp, his breath jolting out of his mouth and against Katie’s throat as she started to come, her legs tightening and shaking around Soren’s waist.

“Come on, Dan,” Michael moaned, “go for it, buddy.”

Michael’s palm rubbed quick and dirty at the tip of his dick, sending electrical sparks up Daniel’s spine and he was done for; a strangled sound pulled from his throat as he came in thick dribbles down Michael’s hand.

Dazedly he watched Soren thrust a handful more times before pressing in deep and coming with a groan, the veins in his arms standing out as he gripped Katie’s hips tightly.

Daniel gasped as suddenly he was pushed forward, barely stopping himself from bashing his nose on the ground as Michael shoved him down.

“Holy shit,” he panted as Michael bunched the back of his shirt up, then the slick sound of stroking as Michael jerked himself off and came all over Daniel’s lower back with a noisy grunt.

“Gross, Mike,” Daniel panted with a scowl, shifting on his elbows a little to avoid a rocky patch under the floor of the tent, and Michael squeezed one of Daniel’s asscheeks, making him gasp.

“What did you expect, with your ass grinding all up on me? Consider it a compliment, dude, you’ve got some nice junk in the trunk.”

“Jesus, Michael, please stop talking,” Daniel hung his head, his forehead almost brushing the floor of the tent, and he heard Soren chortle.

“That’s asking a lot of him.”

“Hey! I’m just trying to be complimentary. You should take advantage of it while you can, Dan, I won’t extend the gesture often.”

That much was true, but Daniel was pretty sure he prefered no compliments rather than Michael’s weird ones.

“You guys coming back to the bed or what?” Katie asked them with a breathy laugh, and Daniel raised his head slowly, looking at the air mattress. It was definitely more deflated than when it had started out, and he really hoped it wasn’t due to an actual leak that would end up with them on the ground tomorrow.

Michael gave his ass a half-hearted slap and Daniel gasped, crawling away from him and settling down on his belly on the bit of mattress right next to Katie.

“You packed wet wipes or something, didn’t you, Dan?” Michael asked cheerfully, and Daniel gestured over his shoulder to his bag.

“All right, one way,” Soren sighed when Michael grabbed them from Daniel’s bag but only used them to wipe his own hand off, “Give them here.”

Michael flopped down on Daniel’s other side after handing them off, making the whole mattress wobble aggressively, and Daniel elbowed him half-heartedly.

He jumped in surprise when Soren reached over with a wet wipe to clean up Daniel’s back, and Daniel tugged his shirt down when he was done with a mumbled, “Thanks.”

“Anyone else hungry?” Michael asked after another minute, and Katie chuckled.

“What’re you making?”

“I brought pop tarts. That’s about it.”

“Of course you did,” Soren sighed, “There’s fruit in the cooler, and granola bars for anyone who wants actual food.”

“Boring,” Michael chortled, and Daniel gave a little laugh and shook his head.

“You think anything that doesn’t have an obscene amount of sugar in it is boring,” Daniel murmured, and Michael nudged him with his knee.

“Damn right.”

“Breakfast of champions right there,” Katie sighed with a giggle, and Daniel chuffed out another laugh.

He was ready to doze off again, if he was being honest, and he considered that there was no reason why he shouldn’t.

The other three debated breakfast around him, and he slipped back into sleep to the sound of their voices. Not a bad morning.


End file.
